Ravager the Anti-Character
'' ~~Ravager~~'"What? I wasn't listening..."' '''Ravager' (ディックの頭の悪党) or (Project 003) Is the fan-based love child made by Bleeding-Fingertips His nick name being stereotypical-villain The only reason he exsists is for comic relief. History Being born into a world of drama and emo goth vampires life was very hard for Ravager. He first started out as a pure clone of Miles Tails Prower however over time began to get his own shape. Ravager was always intended to be a villain as his creator said (as quotes) "there's to many faggy good guys" Ravager wondered why he never had a childhood and learned it was because his creator was to lazy to give him one, so instead sprung him up to the age of 13. Ravager originally was supposed to be a experiment by a rough faction of G.U.N. who hated Mobius. He escaped their grasp, thinking he was Tails and went back to Knothole to see his friends only to find out he was a copy, this drove him insane. However Bleeding-Fingertips stopped laying on the keyboard and changed it realizing he had become everything he hates. So lets stick with that. Ravagers ambition was to be the most powerful fancharacter in the Sonic world so his first step was starring in a fanfiction called "Back to School" which caused over two thousand suicides BECAUSE OF HOW HORRIBLE IT WAS. Not phased by this Ravager auditioned for the part of Shadow in "Sonic Adventure 2" and even got the part, however was sacked after attempting to grope Mrs Thorndyke. He was replaced by Shadow the Hedgehog which really pissed him off because Ravager hates emos. A year after this while working in a fish gutting plant he was captured and spend four years in the pound, the guards thought him talking was a trick and used to make him eat dry biscuits and drink dirty water. After the four years he was adopted by a British child called "Tulip" Ravager simply threw the child under a street cleaner on a walk out and left to do his own thing, (after burning down the pound). A week later Ravager was chased by some fox hunters just before it was banned and ended up in prison after shoving one of the huntsman up his own horses arse. Ravager escaped from prison and found out that most characters had become popular. Enraged by this he vowed to destroy every fancharacter he could. A few years of trying to become the worlds greatest villain (and failing) Ravager came across a man known as "Eliphas the Inheritor", Eliphas promised Ravager the power of chaos, Ravager of course thought this was the other kind of chaos energy that Sonic and all that used, he was wrong. Just before his soul was devoured by Khorn he was spat out because he tasted so bad. He ended up flying down and hitting Eliphas pushing him into a warp gate and accidentally saving the world, which was the opposite of what he wanted. People everywhere celebrated and cheered him as their hero and no amount of calling the crowed "stupid assholes" would change that. A year after, and many times trying to kill himself but somehow failing each time he found god, however lost him agian because they forgot to trade numbers or email addresses. Currently Ravager hangs around the realm of the Sonic fandom, waiting to insult them in hoping it would make him less cute than people think he is. He still continues to try and take it over. However knowing him he will most likely be thrown into some sort of bullshit adventure that he wants nothing to do with. Abilities Ravager relies on sheer speed and aggression to take down his enemies. He is skilled in most forms of combat and uses negative chaos energy to deal horrific damage to his enemies... or people he just doesn't like. He is equipped with 5 sharp metal claws in each hand and a pincer in each tail (one for grabbing and one for slicing) Chaos Control Chaos Spear Chaos Swiss Roll Super Speed and a few others... 　 Personality Personality wise Ravager is snooker loopy, he is completely mad. When he was first designed it was intended he be mad but things kinda got outta hand. He's cruel, Sadistic and gets pissed off quite easily. He is also prone to the mad mans laugh now and then. Ravager likes nothing more than to see his enemies humiliated and defeated. He takes great prize in gaining power however does have his limits. He's not pure evil just mad. Interactions with other characters Purity_the_Hedgehog Ravager hates people who think they are all that. He will target anyone who is strong to take their power. He's never actually meet her yet but plans to. Arle Aardvark: Former girlfreind. Meet her during his fanfiction but due to his (and his creators) dickish nature drove her away. Amber: Relationship unknown. Self appointed girlfreind, who annoys Ravager and won't leave him alone no matter how many times he tries to kill her. Eliphas: A chaos Lord from Warhammer 40K and Ravagers arch enemy. Apart from that he doesn't really have many plans. His rules are simple when regarding other characters. They can be as shitty as they want away from him. The Magic Hat Ravager would tell you that his hat is magic because it's always changing. But the truth is his artist just has too much trouble with it and can't draw that well Fun Facts Ravager once stopped a army from destroying a city with half a brick and a sock. Ravager drank an entire can of Oust. Someone once attempted to draw a Yaoi picture of Ravager and was never seen again. He's afraid of balloons. He has no sense of smell. He once directed a erotic movie. Hates vampires that sparkle! Hates it when people go up to him and say "Hey Tails! whats with the new look?" Hates hippies. Theme Music Main background theme http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kAVkmf3DHOo Battle theme http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-Nuw6yZlt8A Main theme http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l0nXBdrV70w Gallery Ravager_ID_by_Bleeding_Fingertips.jpg|Bleeding-Fingertips ID Ravager scene.jpg|Ravager scene Costume_26_by_puritylf4.jpg|Cute lovely_couple_by_Amber_15639.jpg|The problem with being cute even if your evil. Category:Foxes